Sing Your Heart Out
by StoryandSongwriter101
Summary: (One Shot) After an audition, Ally doesn't have the confidence to sing anymore and gives up. Austin's worried. Austin overhears a girl singing in Sonic Boom but never hears her. He doesn't know that it's Ally. He hears the girl again and falls in love with this voice. She sounds familiar but he can't put a mark on it. He was about to figure out who it was when he is interrupted.


**Sing Your Heart Out (One Shot)**

* * *

><p>Ally walks in to the audition building. She is very nervous. She's auditioning for a singing role in a TV series. She sits down in the waiting room with the rest of the hopefuls. Black leather chairs and blue walls. The blue walls are a smart thing because blue calms people. Colours change people's moods or feelings. Like red, yellow and white together makes people hungry. Or in questioning rooms the walls are pink which makes people nervous because of the Colour. All of this is very true.<p>

"Ally Dawson?" I lady says. She stands up nervously and walks into the room. She turns her head to see a few people looking at her. She walks around and meets eye to eye with the producers.

"Hello, Ally Dawson. For what will you be singing today for your audition?" One of them asks nicely.

"Um, a song I wrote. It's called The Me That You Don't See."

"Okay. Anytime you're ready."

Ally starts singing it but as quickly as she started singing it she forgot the lyrics. To her own song.

"Just wait. Let me retry." Ally says. She starts singing and nothing comes out.

"I've think you've wasted enough of our time. You may go." Another person says.

Ally didn't say anything. She turns around and walked out of the building and headed back to Sonic Boom. When she got there Austin was sitting there on the counter.

He jumps off the counter, "Hey Als. How'd the audition go?"

"I failed it. I can never sing in front of people ever again."

"Come in Ally. You and I both know that's an understatement."

"No, it's not." Ally walks behind the store counter. "If I can't sing in front of three people how would I be able to sing in front of three thousand?"

"Ally."

"Don't go Allying me. I'm giving up."

"Giving up? On what?"

"Singing. If I can't sing in front of people then no one needs to listen to me ,ever."

"Come on Ally. You are being ridiculous."

"Austin, it's for the best. Watch I can't even sing right here." Ally opens her mouth and was only able to let out a single note. She hits her head on the counter. "See?", She mumbles under her hair.

A beeping starts and Austin looks down at his phone. "I have to go meet Dez."

"Okay."

"You'll be fine Ally."

She presses her lips together and nods. In her mind she knows that she will never perform again. The pressure got the best of her and she choked.

**Austin's POV**

I head over to Dez's and after he texted me. He probably wants to talk about my next music video. Ally and I are supposed to work on the next song tonight. When I'm finished at Dez I'll go back to Sonic Boom to go write with Ally.

I knock on the door. I look through the barely transparent dark orange stained glass window on his front door. He opens the door and tells me to come inside. We head up to his room and we go over his laptop on his awesome looking desk. It's got paint splatters all over it. I'm kind of jealous of his desk. His desk is so Dez. Rainbow. There's a window over top of the desk that shows the street that he lives on. We are on the second level that is why.

"So what did you want to show me?" I ask.

"Some cool effects for you're new music video." He answers.

"But you don't even know what the song it yet."

"That doesn't matter. These effects can go with literally anything."

"Okay."

He opens up his laptop and goes into some thing. He has this awesome editing thing downloaded on his computer which he used to make my music videos. Don't ask me where he finds these things because I have no clue.

He shows me a while bunch of cool effects that I have never used.

"Dude these are so cool!" I say.

"I know. That's why I texted you down here. I don't want to go anywhere because I want to play with the effects. Figure out how they work and some cool techniques."

I leave Dez at his genius editing and head back to Sonic Boom. I open the store door and it's deserted. "Ally! I'm here!" I tell Ally. She never heard me. She must be out. I decide to text her.

_**To Ally From Austin**_

_Where are you? I'm ready to write._

_**To Austin from Ally**_

_I'll be there soon._

_**To Ally a From Austin**_

_Ok_

I decide to go for a walk around the mall. All of a sudden I hear this magical guitar playing and a sweet voice. Instantly I am falling in love with this voice. I follow it. It turn the corner and the music stops and this girl is gone. I look around and she's gone. I go back to Sonic Boom and find Ally lying on the counter face up.

"What are you doing?" I ask with a laugh. She turns her head towards me.

"What took you so long? I thought you were here?"

"I went for a walk."

She gets up. "Okay, then. I think we should get to work."

We practice and write all night. We mixed some music together for the beat. After we mastered everything it was ten in the morning.

"Ally!" I yell at her. She fell asleep at the piano.

"Did we finish the song?" She lifts her head up fast.

"Yes, but you slobbered all over the keys."

She looks down. "Ew."

"Do you want to go for breakfast?" I ask Ally.

"Actually. I'm just got to stay here. Maybe fall asleep on the couch for a few z's."

"Okay. I'll pick you up something."

"Thanks."

I stand up and turn to Ally. "Want anything special?"

"Surprise me."

"Okay."

I walk downstairs and exit the store. I can't stop thinking of that voice I heard last night. She sounded so familiar but I just can't put my finger on who's voice it was. Maybe I'll hear it again. I go to a breakfast place and pick up Ally and I's breakfast. I place my order in and wait till its done. After a few minutes my food is done and I walk back to Sonic Boom. I stop the second I notice a voice. That same voice I heard yesterday. That voice that I love and fell in love with. I have never heard anything like it before yet it seems so familiar. I track where it's coming from. I figure out that it's coming from the practice room upstairs. I run upstairs and open the door and see Ally singing away. She stands up.

"Ally. How come I haven't heard you sing like that before?"

"I don't try. How long have you been listening."

"Long enough to find out where this beautiful voice came from."

"You think I have a beautiful voice."

"Better yet. I think I've fallen in love with your voice."

"What?" She looks up in shock.

"I heard you in the mall last night. When I figured out where this voice came from you were gone. Now I hear it again. And I knew it sounded familiar." Every word I take a get closer and closer to Ally. "Ally. This isn't about you're voice. This is before you even wanted to do that TV audition."

"What are you talking about?"

"Ally, I'm in love with you."

I take her and kiss her lips. She looks at me and smiles, "I'm in love with you too."


End file.
